Tying Up Loose Ends
by Ashley-Susan
Summary: Following on from Formalities. Grissom goes to apologise to Catherine. Things happen that neither one expected. will it make or break them? Can one night ruin a friendship of 20 years?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a requested story that my friend asked me to write once she heard I was going to crack open my old fanfic account.**

This wasn't supposed to be happening; this wasn't what he had intended to happen at all. He'd only come to apologise for leaving her to give his 'speech' but somehow they'd ended up here, tangled up in a heated embrace in her small office.

Her tongue pushed its way into his mouth and danced in an intimate tango with his own, she let out a quiet moan at the contact which sent his blood pumping to his groin. Her hands were making their way across his shoulders and down his back, she was as into this as he was. His lips left hers and trailed a burning path across her jaw and down onto her neck, when he brushed them softly against her pulse she whimpered and clutched at his shirt.

"God Gil."

Her voice was music to his ears, spurring him on as his hands brushed over her hips and around to her ass, he gripped the firm flesh and lifted her so she was perched on the edge of her desk. He heard her pot of pens clatter as she knocked it over but he didn't care. Right now his only concern was having her as close as possible. Her hands reached for the button of his slacks, her fingers brushing against him intimately as she fumbled around trying to get her shaking fingers to comply. He smirked against her neck impressed that he'd managed to make the unflappable Catherine Willows tremble with desire from only a few kisses. Who knew that he, the socially inept bug man, could bring her to the quivering mess she currently was. He had many hidden talents only a few people knew about, now Catherine was about to be one of them.

She yanked at his slacks, clearly frustrated that her fingers weren't complying with what she wanted, and pulled them open. Her hand disappeared straight into them and brushed against his growing erection making his lips pause in their ministrations as he closed his eyes to fight the urge to lose all control right there. Her small hand wrapped around his penis and tugged gently. He groaned and lifted his head. His dark lust filled eyes connected with hers, the red top she was wearing accentuated the pink flush making its way across her chest as her arousal built. She was a goddess, wanton and waiting for him. His lips crashed against hers again in an urgency he hadn't felt for many years. One of his hands brushed up her side, making her squirm, and around to her front. He found her right breast and palmed it through the fabric of her clothes, feeling her nipple pebble beneath his touch.

He was about the pull her top down to gain better access when the sound of a door slamming outside of her small office made them both jump. Grissom stepped back from where she was sat on her desk and turned his head to check it wasn't her office door that had made the sound. Catherine hopped off her desk and brushed her hands over her clothes to try and gain some semblance of normality. When he turned to face her again she had her back to him and was busy tidying the mess on her desk.

"Cath," he started.

"Stop. Don't even try to apologise." She turned to face him, her eyes still stormy with desire. "You don't get to apologise for this Gil."

He didn't know what to say. Was she mad they'd kissed? He'd only come in to apologise for leaving her to give his speech, she'd told him a napkin was not a speech which he'd found rather amusing. He'd given her his patented Grissom smirk to which she'd told him to wipe off his face right now. She had been pissed and for some reason he had found it incredibly alluring. He'd always held some affection for her, they'd been friends for almost 20 years but over the past year or so his affections had changed to feelings of desire. He'd had no intentions of acting on his feelings but seeing her all dressed up and now seeing her pissed at him and her eyes all fiery, he'd lost all sense and kissed her whilst she was mid ramble about how he owed her big time. She hadn't even hesitated in kissing him back, she had responded immediately and pressed her fantastic body against his in an intimate embrace.

But now, now she seemed mad.

"Catherine, this…..it wasn't supposed," he started but was cut off by the door to her office opening and Greg stepping in.

Catherine's sharp eyes shot to Greg. "What?" she snapped.

Greg cast his eyes over the pair of them. "Err…..I was going to ask if you knew where Griss was." His eyes found Grissoms. "Can I have a word, Griss?"

Before Grissom even had a chance to respond Sofia Curtis popped her head around the door.

"There you are," she smiled at Grissom. "Do you fancy heading out for a drink?"

Catherine groaned quietly and rolled her eyes. Grissom didn't know what to take care of first; he was pretty flustered after his kiss with Catherine. His eyes moved to each person in turn. Catherine stood with her hands on her hips giving him her well known 'you dare back out' stare as her tongue lightly licked her top lip. Greg stood in the doorway waiting for him to answer; he just wanted to talk about when he could take his final proficiency test. Sofia stood just outside the room with a smile on her face as she anticipated his answer.

Catherine, pissed off at all the interruptions, took charge.

"Grissom, go talk to Greg." After her conversation with him earlier she had a good idea what this was about.

Grissom turned his gaze back to her. "But…"

She held her hand up to stop him and closed her eyes briefly, turning her head away slightly. Understanding that whatever had been happening between them was over he nodded and turned to Greg before leading him down the corridor to his own office. Sofia's face fell as she watched the two men walk away. Catherine walked over to her office door, taking hold of it.

"Give in Curtis; you're never going to get him." She closed the door in the blondes face with a smirk on her own.

After shift had ended Grissom had collected his belongings and gone home, he had a lot to think over. Like why all of a sudden couldn't he control himself around Catherine? Their earlier encounter was still forefront of his mind. It's not like it was the first time he had thought about kissing her, but it was certainly the first time he hadn't been able to control himself and actually acted on his feelings. He dropped his bag by the door to his home and headed into the kitchen to get a drink.

After pouring himself a generous amount of whiskey he made his way to his couch, loosening the top few buttons on his shirt on his way, and lay down. One hand holding his drink, he rubbed her forehead with the other trying to figure out this mess he'd gotten himself into. How was he supposed to look at Catherine again after he had fondled her in her office?

His thoughts were broken by an insistent knocking on his door. Groaning at the intrusion he placed his glass on the floor by the couch and got up. Opening his door he was greeted with Catherine standing before him.

"Cath, what are you doing here?"

"Are you really that dense?" she pushed past him and into his home. Frowning slightly he turned to face her, the door still open. She turned to face him and raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to close the door or are we going to give your neighbours a show?"

Shutting the door he snapped to his senses. "If you're here to yell at me, get it over with. I won't blame you if you file a sexual harassment case against me."

Catherine stared at him. "You really are that dense aren't you." It was a statement rather than a question. She was honestly baffled that he thought she was here to call him out on his behaviour. "If I hadn't wanted it you wouldn't have laid a finger on me." She folded her arms across her chest.

Grissom's eye trailed over her body now clad in a grey tank top and blush pink skirt that flowed to her knees. "You've changed your clothes." He stated as if she hadn't just told him she had wanted the kiss as much as him.

Rolling her eyes Catherine threw her hands into the air exasperated. "Yes, I also had a shower. It's generally what people do after work." Her eyes took in his appearance. "Or normal people at least."

His eyes finally found her fiery ones. He wasn't accustomed to being in these situations and didn't know how to deal with it.

"Why did you kiss me, Gil?" Her question stumped him for a moment; he shifted on his feet trying to think of an appropriate response. "And don't try to use some scientific fact to explain what you did. Don't even think, just respond. Please, I need to know."

His blue eyes sought out hers. "Because I wanted to."

"oh." Was her response. She hadn't expected that. She'd expected him to spout something about stimuli and other mumbo jumbo to excuse himself.

She'd asked for him to be honest, what did she expect him to say?

"How long?" her voice was barely more than a whisper.

"How long what?"

"How long have you wanted to kiss me?"

Now he really was nervous. He knew the answer to the day. "23rd June last year."

Her eyes widened slightly. "That's very precise."

"I can be even more precise if you want. It was 1am and you'd just finished interrogating a suspect and you were heading for your break. You stopped in the corridor to talk to Sara and you saw me, you smiled at me and right then I knew that I wanted to be the reason you smiled."

Catherine's mouth opened slightly in surprise. He'd rendered her speechless. He took two steps towards her. "Cath, say something."

Her hand shot out and smacked him square on the chest. "You absolute idiot!"

His face creased in a frown and his hand shot out to stop hers from hitting him again.

"I'm an idiot?"

"Yes!" she pulled her hand from his grasp and ran her fingers through her hair making it more tousled. "God, you have absolutely no idea do you?"

Gil stared at her with a blank expression; he didn't have a clue where she was going with this. He'd expected her to be annoyed, maybe even a bit pissed, that he had been thinking such thoughts about her but he hadn't expected her to hit him and call him an idiot. Nobody ever called him an idiot. He was actually renowned for his vast knowledge.

She grabbed his hand and led him towards his bedroom.

"Catherine, what are you doing?"

The look she sent over her shoulder made his whole body tingle. "Finishing what you started." She pushed him down onto his bed and pulled her top over her head, leaving her in a black lace bra.

Gil visibly gulped as he took in the beauty that stood at the foot of his bed. She crawled over his body until she was on her knees above him.

"ca…..Cath?"

"shh." She placed her finger to his lips as her fingers found the buttons on his slacks and opened them with ease.

As she pulled them down she noticed a bulge in his pocket and quirk her brow, reaching in she pulled out the bowtie she had tied for him earlier, the same bowtie that Sofia had glued together. Her eyes met his as she pulled the bowtie, cracking the glue and stretched the fabric back into its untied shape and tossed it onto the bed beside him. Grissom swallowed thickly.

Catherine made quick work of his slacks and boxers, pushing them down to his ankles before she sat astride him again, he could feel her heat radiating through the thin material of her panties as she settled herself against his throbbing erection. She was driving him to distraction.

"Try to keep up bug man." Her lips curved into a Cheshire cat like grin as she reached under her skirt and moved her panties to the side; she lifted herself slightly and lowered her warm heat down onto his erection. Enveloping him completely.

Her head tilted back and her eyes fluttered closed at the sensations, her lips parted and she let out a moan. Gils own head fell back onto the bed, his hands shooting to her hips and gripping them, trying to gain some stability against what he was feeling. Her hips rocked slowly, riding him expertly. He let out a low groan from deep within, his eyes remaining open so he could watch the beauty above him.

And beautiful she was, her head tossed back and her long red hair flowing over her shoulders and down her back. Her breasts heaving in her black bra that barely contained them, the same pink flush from earlier ran across her chest. Her mouth was open slightly and she was making the most wonderful sounds he had ever heard. Her hands shot out and gripped at his shirt, trying to anchor herself as her movements sped up. This was definitely not her first rodeo. She knew what she liked and how to achieve ultimate pleasure whilst still giving him intense pleasure. She rotated her hips while pushing down against him.

He knew he wouldn't last long if she kept riding him like she was. One of his hands left her hip and skimmed up her body until it found her breast, he cupped it and squeezed. Her head lifted and her eyes opened looking straight at him. He could see the fire burning in them; the knowledge that he was causing such a look sent him spiralling towards his release. He could feel her inner walls clamping down as she approached her own orgasm, taking his thumb he dragged the cup of her bra down and released her left breast. Using his finger he lightly scratched his nail over the pebbled flesh before tweaking it slightly. That was enough for her, she bucked against him, her eyes slamming closed again, and groaned out his name as she came. Her world exploding into a thousand fireworks as she rode the waves of pleasure. Her orgasm tipping him over the edge, he lifted his hips and thrust into her twice as he emptied himself inside her.

Her body flopped against his spent. He wrapped his arms around her slightly damp back and trailed his fingers up and down her spine lightly.

"That was….unexpected." his heart was still beating erratically.

He felt her laugh against him before she raised her head and looked down at him with a smile on her face. "Oh Griss, ever the socially inept scientist."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he couldn't help smiling back, she looked wonderful. All flushed and thoroughly loved.

"This has been coming for a long time. You might have only realised last year but it's been there, bubbling under the surface since we first met."

He quirked his brow and smirked. "Always three steps ahead of me." He raised himself slightly and pecked her on the lips, his movement causing his now flaccid penis to slip out of her making her shudder and close her eyes.

She slipped onto the bed beside him and rearranged her bra so her breast was covered again. Gil rolled onto his side and propped up on his elbow.

"So, where do we go from here?" he was genuinely concerned that things would be awkward between them now.

Her face turned to his causing her hair falling across her features, he reached up and brushed it aside and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Well for starters, you can fetch me a glass of water while I use the bathroom."

He chuckled, that wasn't exactly what he meant but he stood up to comply nonetheless. She watched his tush as he left the room to fetch her drink. Hopping off the bed she headed to his bathroom and cleaned herself up. Bareback always did make a mess. She removed her panties and dropped them into his wash basket in the corner before splashing her face with cold water and running her wet hands around the back of her neck. She heard him walk back into the bedroom and settle back onto the bed. When she left the bathroom she saw him sat with the sheets around his waist, his shirt now lying on the floor beside the bed along with her own top. In his hands was the bowtie. He looked up at her with a quizzical expression.

"Why did you pull it apart?"

She would have laughed if he hadn't been so serious. "Isn't it obvious Grissom? Sofia wants you." She folded her arms across her bra clad chest and propped herself against the doorframe, watching as his expression turned to one of surprise.

"She's half my age."

"Perhaps she goes for older men." She shrugged.

"Don't be ridiculous, Catherine." He dropped the bowtie back onto the bed.

"Call it what you want but she wants to experience what I just did." She made her way over to the bed and sat beside him, propped against the headboard.

Grissom scoffed. "Well she isn't getting it." He was like a petulant child.

Catherine found it rather amusing. She reached out and linked their fingers together making him look at her and smile. "Don't worry bug man; she'll have to go through me first. But you may want to make sure she knows you aren't interested."

"And how do I do that?" he really wasn't good in these situations.

"Tell her."

"What? I just come out and say it?"

"Well if you'd rather I told her?"

"That would be great, thanks cath." He smiled and let out a breath, thinking he had gotten out of that difficult discussion.

"Great, tomorrow I'll tell her you don't go for the puppy dog, follow you around and beg for attention act. You rather prefer the more experienced woman." She smirked. "Or perhaps I could just tell her I screwed your brains out tonight."

Gil almost choked. "You will not! I'll speak to her."

Catherine smirked at him and quirked a brow. "And say what?"

"I don't know. Maybe something along the lines of, I like fiery redheads who drive me wild." Two could play at her games.

Catherine burst out laughing. "You wouldn't dare say that!"

Grissom joined in with her laughter. "No, I wouldn't. You're right. But I may say that the only woman allowed to touch my bowtie is you."

He sat up and shifted so he was on his knees in front of her. She smiled and ran her gaze down his naked body, right down to wear he was starting to rise to the occasion again. Her eyes widened slightly and shot back up to his face where she was greeted with a wicked grin.

"Surprised?"

"Honestly? Yes. I never expected you to be so…."

"Virile?"

"Well yes."

He grabbed her ankles and pulled her down the bed so she was lay sprawled in front of him, the motion causing her skirt to ride up around her hips.

"I see I'm not the only one ready for round two." He smirked seeing her naked bottom half.

She chuckled as he licked his lip and ran his legs up and down her legs.

"And what are you going to do with me?"

He picked up the bowtie from beside her and tugged the fabric taught. "Oh, I have a few ideas."

The following night at work Catherine walked into the breakroom where everyone was awaiting their cases. She made her way over to the coffee machine and reached out to grab the pot and pour herself some much needed coffee when Greg reached across and stilled her hands, looking at her wrists.

"Jesus Cat, what happened?"

Her eyes looked down at her slightly red wrists before catching the eyes of Grissom as he entered the room, she smirked and pulled her hand from Greg's and finished pouring her drink.

"Oh, I got caught tying up some loose ends."


	2. Chapter 2

Grissom heard Catherine and Greg talking by the coffee machine when he walked in. The subject of their conversation surprised him and he glanced over at the pair, his eyes glancing at Catherine's wrists. Had he really hurt her wrists when he had tied her up last night during their lovemaking? Catherine had handled the situation like a pro and brushed Greg off with a simple comment and a pat on his hand before she made her way over to the table in the centre of the room, taking her seat while sipping at her hot coffee. Grissom took his position at the head of the table and shuffled the papers in his hands, his mind elsewhere. He really needed to talk to Catherine, had he known he was hurting her he would have stopped. But she had really seemed into it at the time and she hadn't said anything afterwards when he had untied the bowtie from around her wrists, releasing her from the rails on his headboard so she could drape her arms leisurely over his shoulders. Sara clearing her throat brought him out of his reverie, his head popped up and he looked around at his team assembled before him, his eyes lingering on Catherine for a moment longer than the others. Her eyes connected with his over her coffee mug and she quirked a delicate brow when his gaze didn't waver.

"Griss? What have you got for us?" Nicks voice dragged his eyes from Catherine's and he cleared his own throat before flipping through the assignments in his hand.

After handing out the assignments everyone got up and started preparing for the shift ahead when Grissoms voice caused everyone to stop.

"Catherine, I'd like to see you in my office." She turned to face him at the sound of her name. His eyes burned into hers with an intensity she rarely saw in him before he turned on his heel and left the room.

"What have you done to piss the boss man off?" Greg's voice caused her to turn back and face the group.

She glanced over her shoulder at Grissoms retreating form, she had a good idea what he wanted to discuss but she wasn't going to tell them that. Instead she turned back to the others and shrugged. "Beats me. I'll meet you outside in ten." She directed her last comment to Sara, her partner on the night's current case.

She emptied the remaining contents of her coffee down the sink, rinsed the mug and headed down to her supervisors office. Not bothering to knock she walked in. "you wanted to see me?"

"Close the door."

Arching her brow she shut the door behind her and crossed her arms, waiting for him to begin speaking. Rising from his chair he walked over to her.

"Show me your wrists." He wasn't beating around the bush tonight.

"Griss, they're fine."

"Show me, Catherine." His blue eyes bore into hers. Sighing she held her wrists out for him to inspect.

"Honestly, they don't hurt." His fingers brushed lightly over the red marks. Her delicate pale skin was marked. By him. She knew he was going to do this; he'd beat himself up thinking he had hurt her.

"You should have said something." His voice was low.

She pulled her wrists from his grasp. "My wrists weren't of any concern. I had other things to be concerned about." A slight smirk played at her lips.

"Stop being infuriating." He tried to grasp her hands again. "This must have hurt."

"Did I stutter? They don't and did not hurt in any way that I didn't enjoy." She folded her arms to hide her wrists from his grasping hands.

Sighing in defeat he dropped his hands to his sides.

"Gil," she waited until his eyes met hers. "If I was in any kind of pain I'd have told you." A smile lit up her face and she unfolded her arms. "Last night was perfect, stop worrying."

His eyes skimmed over her face, searching for any sign that she was being untruthful. Finding none he nodded and smiled slightly.

"Perfect?"

Laughing softly she stood up on her tiptoes and pecked his cheek. "perfect." Turning on her heel she made her way to the door, her hips swaying slightly. She shot a sultry look over her shoulder as she opened the door before making her way down the corridor and down to the car park where Sara would be waiting for her. She grinned knowing she had sent his mind to mush.

Grissom chuckled at her; she always knew how to amaze him.

Towards the end of the night Catherine went into the locker room to change her jacket and grab her purse, as she stood in front of her open locker door she heard the door to the room open and close softly. Turning her head she saw Grissom standing by the door, she smiled softly and closed her locker before turning to face him fully.

She shrugged on her jacket and pulled her hair free. When she raised her head she saw Grissom approaching her with a predatory look in his eyes. She had seen that look a lot the night before.

"Stop." She held up her hands. Grissom stopped his approach an arm's reach from her. "Have a good evening Grissom."

She made to walk around him but was stopped by his hand brushing down her arm and catching her hand in his. "Cath." His voice was low and husky. She knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Grissom," she sighed and closed her eyes before facing him again. "Don't do this. Last night, it was fantastic. And destined to happen. But that's all it will ever be."

Grissom couldn't believe what he was hearing; he had thought after the events of the previous evening that something had happened more than sex. That maybe it was possible for this beautiful woman to fall for someone like him. Now he wasn't so sure.

"I'm not sure I understand. If last night was so good then why are you pulling away now?"

She didn't want to hurt him, she had never wanted to hurt him but she couldn't bring herself to be in a serious relationship. Not after all the disastrous attempts in her past. She didn't want her friendship with Grissom to suffer when she screwed things up. Admittedly she had probably already done that by sleeping with him in a moment of weakness and desire but she hoped against hope that they could remember the night for what it was, one night of fantastic sex and leave it at that.

"Griss, you know my track record with men. I'm not the settle down kind of woman."

"So what? I was just one of your conquests?" Grissom could feel his cheeks burning from a mixture of anger and embarrassment. He had let her see his most vulnerable state and now she was acting as if it had meant nothing.

Catherine closed her eyes against the hurt she could see in his. "How could you say that?" her voice was quiet.

"That's what you're saying, Catherine." He released her hand and folded his arms, almost as if he was protecting himself from her.

Catherine opened her eyes and looked at him for a moment before grabbing her bag and walking out of the room, letting the door slam behind her. Grissom, hurt by her words, didn't follow. Instead he sat down on the long bench that ran the length of the room between the rows of lockers and put his head in his hands.

Everything was unravelling right before his eyes and he couldn't do anything to stop it.


	3. Chapter 3

Grissom felt like he was living in a dream state. It had been two weeks since he had slept with Catherine, two horrible weeks. He had tried talking to her about what had happened between them but each time he had broached the subject she had somehow managed to change the subject or disappear from the room, usually using a case as a reason for her sudden departure. He wasn't sure where they stood. They had shared one night of passion followed by her telling him that was all he was ever going to get. It's not like he had never had a brief fling before, he had had the odd night with a woman for it to be nothing more than that but this was Catherine. They had known each other for a long time; she was his best and closest friend. She knew about his hearing loss and had been there when he'd had surgery. She knew more than anyone else. He knew her very well too and he knew that she had felt something that night. The fact that she had been jealous over Sofia tying his bowtie had to mean she held some kind of feelings for him other than sexual desire. He didn't like not knowing the answer to something and it was keeping him up when he was supposed to be sleeping.

Catherine was in her office when he passed by on his way to audio, he paused and turned around and walked back to her open door. Stepping in he left the door open, maybe she wouldn't feel ambushed if he left it open, and walked to the front of her desk. She raised her eyes to look up at who had disturbed her work. When she saw him stood in front of her she removed her glasses and folded them in her hands.

"Did you get lost? Your office is much bigger than this." She smiled slightly.

Grissom fidgeted on the spot and lowered his voice. "You left these." He removed her black lace panties that she had discarded in his wash basket from his pocket and dropped them on her desk in front of her. "They're clean."

Looking down at the underwear Catherine blushed as the memories of that night assaulted her; she quickly grabbed them and dropped them into a drawer in her desk. Her eyes looked past Grissom and into the hallway to check no one had seen.

"Thank you. Is that all?" She couldn't bring herself to look at him, instead choosing to rearrange the files on her desk.

Grissoms eyes narrowed, noticing her avoidance yet again. "No, it isn't." Catherine sighed softly; he noticed her shoulders sagging slightly.

"This isn't the time or place."

"Funny, considering this is where it all started."

Her eyes shot up to his. He could tell she was less than impressed.

"I am not going into this now. What we did was good, great even but it was one night. We were both feeling….." she searched for the right word.

"Horny?" Her eyes shot to the door again.

Standing up she made her way around to him. Her eyes pleading. "I can't do this with you. I don't want to lose you because of us sleeping together." She dropped her voice to avoid being heard by anyone in the lab.

Looking into her eyes he could see that she was struggling as much as he was. He had vowed years ago to never see that look in her eyes again, ever since Eddie had treated her like garbage he had made a secret promise to himself that he would look out for her. And now he was causing that look. Quietly accepting that whatever he had hoped was going to happen wasn't he released a slow breath.

"Can we keep what happened between us?"

Smiling softly Catherine nodded "of course, I wouldn't tell anyone about it anyway."

Nodding he stepped towards the door. He wasn't sure what should be said, how he should let her know that he was willing to go along with what she wanted. He didn't need to say anything though; she saw it in his eyes and nodded softly.

Their friendship wasn't quite what it had been yet but they were on the road to getting back to it. If he couldn't have her romantically he would have her as his friend.

After he had left Catherine sighed softly and dropped back to lean against her desk. She hated seeing him looking so hurt and she knew that even though he had initiated the kiss between them it was her who had allowed it to happen and her who had gone to his place that evening with the intention of sleeping with him. Which she had, many times. Closing her eyes her body thrummed with desire remembering the way he had touched her, kissed her. The way he had fit her so perfectly. But she couldn't let it happen again. Grissom was a wonderful man who deserved someone so much better than an ex stripper. Even if she did hate seeing the way Sofia and Sara fawned all over him, she had to suck it up and put on a brave face.

For the next month they carried on as if nothing had happened. They weren't quite as close as they had been, she no longer turned up at his house for a drink after work or joined him at the cinema, it felt too intimate now after what had happened between them. And she didn't trust being herself alone with him; he had invaded every aspect of her life. She dreamt about him, about that night. Not that she would ever let him know that.

The team were gathered in the evidence room going over the latest case.

"No Griss, sometimes the guy has to have a little bit of help. You know, leverage." Nick cleared his throat, not entirely comfortable discussing matters of a sexual nature with his boss. Even if it did pertain to the case.

"I wouldn't know." Grissoms gaze didn't waver from the pictures in front of him.

Nick, uncomfortable with the subject, shuffled the files in front of him. He assumed his boss meant that he had never had intercourse so intense that it required anything other than a condom. It was a common assumption made by a lot of people that Grissoms sometimes stuffy personality translated to the bedroom. Catherine raised her eyes and caught the look on Nicks face, secretly smiling to herself she thought about how not any of them but her knew about Grissoms primal side. She knew he didn't need any assistance in the bedroom but she wasn't about to let that known to them. Well not entirely.

"Some men do perfectly fine, Nicky." Nick looked up at her and caught the slight smirk on her face.

Grissom, hearing her musical voice chime in on such matters, raised his head slightly and looked at her over his glasses. He felt a distinctive tightening in the crotch area when her eyes met briefly with his before slipping away and taking a renewed interest in the paper in front of her. Her refusal to meet his eyes wasn't something new, she did it quite often since the night they had spent together but today he had a feeling it was down to the subject and the comment she had just made. He remembered as well as her how their night of passion had gone. He hadn't needed any leverage and Catherine had seemed to enjoy herself as much as he. Her murmurings and moans were a clear indication of that. She wasn't the kind of lover to lay back and let the man do all the work; she had been participating as much as him, and had been quite vocal about it.

"Well I think it's obvious this guy needed to use the footboard to help him out. Care to show Griss a recreation?" Nick winked at Catherine, obviously teasing her. Catherine threw her head back and laughed lightly at his comment, it was something she loved about the team. The way they could all have a bit of a joke with each other and it mean no harm.

Or at least that's how it used to be.

"No." Grissoms voice broke through and his intense gaze burned into Nick.

Catherine's laughter stopped and she looked at Grissom at the same time that Nick turned his gaze to their supervisor. He was just as stumped as Catherine, Grissom was rarely snappy with his team and when he was it was when he was really pissed about something.

"Griss I…" Nick started.

"I said no." Grissom picked up the file he had been perusing and left the room without any further explanation. Leaving Nick and Catherine to look at one another.

Breaking her gaze from Nicks Catherine stood and followed after her supervisor, her heels clicking on the tiled floor as she made her way to his office. Walking in she shut the door behind her. "What the hell was that all about?" she rounded on him and folded her arms across her chest.

Without looking at her Grissom took his seat behind his desk. "Flirting at work isn't acceptable."

Catherine tensed slightly and clenched her jaw against the language that wanted to leave her mouth and settled instead on. "When did you become such a jerk? He was joking."

"He was out of order."

"Oh yeah? And were you out of order when you groped me in my office?" His eyes snapped up to hers. She could see her words affected him as his blue eyes darkened. Perhaps anger or desire. She wasn't sure. She quirked her brow. "You weren't concerned about lab politics when you were trying to shove your tongue down my throat."

"That was-"

"Different? Why? Because it was you doing it? You don't get to make those decisions. You don't get to be a hypocrite. Nicky was only joking; he has no romantic, or sexual, intentions towards me." Grissom opened his mouth to speak but she was on a roll now. "And you don't get to decide who I flirt with." She unfolded her arms and leaned forward; bracing her arms on his desk and giving him a good look down her blouse if he should choose to look down. "You need to sort your head out Grissom and apologise to Nick."

Having said what she wanted to she pushed herself back into a standing position and marched out of his office slamming his door behind her. God, he could be an ass sometimes.

For the rest of the shift everyone seemed to be on edge, as if they were waiting for Grissom to have another outburst. Anytime he happened to be in the same vicinity as Catherine her eyes burned into him with anger. He knew she was furious about his behaviour and he had to admit that he hadn't acted very well but he couldn't think straight when she was around him, add in that they had been discussing sex and all rational thinking had gone out of the window. He'd apologised to Nick and being the good guy he was Nick had accepted it without question and moved on. Now he just had to get Catherine to stop trying to kill him with her eyes. But that would have to wait; he couldn't risk them having a screaming match in the lab for all to hear. She had promised she wouldn't tell anyone about them having sex but in the heat of an argument she may let something slip, like earlier when she had accused him of being a hypocrite. He supposed he was. He glanced over at the furious redhead as she sat next to Greg on the small couch in the break room discussing god only knows what. Her eyes rose suddenly and connected with his, she narrowed them slightly and he saw her jaw clench slightly. Yeah, she was still pissed. Making a mental note to try and get her alone so he could apologise he turned his head back down to the crossword puzzle in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

After shift had ended Grissom had gone home and changed his clothes for something that didn't smell of the lab. He grabbed a sandwich and drove over to Catherine's house. He needed to apologise for the way he had acted earlier when Nick had made a joke about recreating a theory of his. Catherine had been right of course, he couldn't go around acting the way he was. People would start to suspect something was going on. Which it wasn't.

Sighing he knocked on her door and prayed that Lindsey had already left for school, he didn't want her to witness her mother's fury. He didn't have long to wait before he heard feet padding along the hall towards the door, bare he guessed from the sounds of it. The door swung open and he was faced with Catherine fresh out of the shower. Her hair still damp and a silk robe covering her slim figure. He was momentarily stunned and all thought rushed from his head.

"Gil?" what are you doing here?" she no longer sounded pissed off but genuinely curious as to why he was standing outside her house.

Dragging his eyes from the creamy white skin of her chest that was peeking through the slit in her robe he met her eyes. "I came to apologise. For earlier."

Sighing softly she stepped aside so he could enter. Closing the door she turned to face him. "You didn't need to come all the way here for that. A phone call would have sufficed."

Grissom swallowed thickly to resist the urge to kiss her. "I thought it would be best done in person."

Shaking her head slightly she brushed past him and went into the kitchen, dropping the towel she had been using to dry her hair on a dining chair as she passed by. "Drink?" she asked as she opened a cupboard and started getting two glasses out. Grissom momentarily distracted by her bare legs didn't register she had spoken until she turned around and seeing the look on his face put the glasses down a little too harshly making a rather loud clinking noise in the quiet kitchen. "You can stop that right now."

He blinked his eyes and shook his head slightly to regain his composure. "What?"

"Looking at me like that." She grasped the edges of her robe and pulled it a little tighter around herself.

"This is my face Catherine, I can't change it."

"No it isn't. I know that look and it's not happening if that's what you came here for."

Feeling suddenly bold he took a step towards her. "What's not happening, Cath?"

She took a step back to try and maintain the distance between them, bumping into the counter behind her. Her hands left her robe and reached back to grip the counter. Her eyes not leaving his approaching form as her breathing sped up. Grissom noticed her chest start to heave rapidly as she drew in her breaths.

"Are you nervous Catherine?" he said her name in a way that caused her to close her eyes and take a deep breath. This man had no idea the effect he could have on her body, especially when he was so close and smelled so good.

He stopped when he was mere inches from her, the toes of his shoes touching her bare ones. He looked down at her small frame between his and the counter and reached a hand out, he traced her closed eyes with his finger tip before tracing it down her cheekbone and along her lips. Her mouth opened in a soft gasp and he couldn't resist any longer. He swooped down and replaced his finger with his mouth, covering hers with his soft lips and swallowing the louder gasp she released. She responded almost instantly and reached for him with one of her hands, she clutched the front of his shirt in a surprisingly strong grasp as he lips moulded to his. Her head tilted back to gain better access as their lips brushed against one another. His tongue lightly swept across her bottom lip before slipping into her mouth and meeting hers in an intimate tango.

Things started moving pretty fast and before they had a chance to register what they were doing Grissom hauled Catherine up and sat her on the counter, her legs instinctively opened inviting him to stand between them. His hands found the bare skin of her thigh and ran upwards until he met her hip, gripping it he pulled her closer to the edge of the counter and against his arousal. The moan she released at the feeling of it pressing against her was enough to give him the approval he needed to take the next step and his hand dipped between her legs and found her centre, she wasn't wearing any panties. He smirked at that little discovery and trailed his middle finger between her folds; hitting that magic place and making her buck against his hand and break her lips from his with a low moan. Her head dropped back as his fingers pressed more firmly against her clit and she grabbed at his bicep, her manicured nails digging in.

"Gil." Her voice a breathy whisper but it screamed loudly in his ears.

Taking her invitation he dropped to his knees, ignoring the scream of protest they gave, and dipped his head between her legs. He had wanted to do this that first night but he'd never gotten the chance. He kissed her soft, creamy thighs making her sigh in contentment and close her eyes. Her hand went to the curls on his head and toyed with them softly. Getting a devilish grin he poked his tongue out and using his hands to spread her thighs wider he flicked it against that magic place. He was rewarded with a loud moan and the feeling of her nails scrapping his scalp. He knew Catherine was a vocal lover from their previous night but the soft mewling's and gasps of pleasure she was currently making were spurring him on to give her the best pleasure he could. He flattened his tongue against her and licked the length of her. She tasted like honey and a hint of spice. Catherine's free hand gripped the edge of the counter until her knuckles were white, her head was thrown back, her eyes closed and her mouth making the most delicious noises as his tongue worked some wonderful magic on her centre. What a sight it must be if anyone could see them. Her on the kitchen counter with her legs spread wide and clad in a pink silk robe that was barely covering her breasts anymore and Gil Grissom on his knees with his head between her legs.

When he dipped his tongue into her the pleasure almost became too much to handle and her legs started to close against the sensations, almost trapping his head where it was. Withdrawing his tongue and making Catherine whimper at the loss of contact he pulled back slightly and looked up at her.

"Look at me Catherine." His voice was low and husky, desire burning in his eyes.

His voice barely broke through Catherine's clouded mind but with great effort she managed to lift her head and open her eyes to look down at him. He let out his own gasp at the look he saw in her wonderful blues. All dark and stormy and all because of him. His hands palmed her thighs and encouraged them to open again.

"Keep them open," he licked his lips, tasting Catherine's unique flavour on his lips. "Like this."

Unable to find her voice Catherine managed a barely perceptible nod before his head vanished between her legs again, his tongue going straight back to work. She kept her eyes open for a few seconds, taking in the erotic sight of his head between her legs as he brought her the most amazing pleasure before it became too much and she had to close them against the sensations he was causing. When his fingers joined his tongue her hips bucked at the new sensation and her thighs trembled as she fought to keep them open. He slipped first one digit inside her as his tongue ran around her opening before pulling out and adding another. She let out a long moan at the feeling of him filling her. He smirked against her moments later when her hips started to rock in time with his fingers. This amazing woman was completely in the throes of passion and it was all his doing. He was the one making her moan and mutter words into thin air. It was his tongue that was currently rolling against her clit and making her fingers tug at his hair. And it was his fingers that felt her muscles clamp around him moments later as her body arched and her hips practically left the counter as her orgasm slammed into her full force. He knew the intricacies of the female anatomy and he knew female ejaculate was not always present when a woman reached her climax so he was pleasantly surprised to feel the creamy substance on his fingers. Licking her clean he removed his fingers and slowly returned to his previous standing position, his hands moving to rest on her thighs.

Catherine sat before him breathing rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. As her body came down from its high she opened her eyes and met his blue ones watching her with a smile on his face.

"That was beautiful. You are beautiful."

Blushing slightly at his comment the reality of what they had just done dawned on her. Her eyes widened slightly and she pushed his shoulder lightly to get him to back up. She hopped off the counter and drew her robe around her once again, looking at everything but him.

"Cath," he started but the ringing of his cell cut him off. He sighed and fished it out of his pocket. His eyes took in the caller ID before looking back to her. "Its work, I have to take this."

He stepped out of the room while he took the call and Catherine closed her eyes and turned to face the counter she had moments ago been perched on mid orgasm. Biting her lip slightly her thoughts raced. How had she let this happen again? Why couldn't she control herself around him?

Her thoughts were broken when he entered the room again. "I have to go in. I'm sorry."

Taking a deep breath she placed her mask firmly in pace and turned to face him. "Am I needed?" at the shake of his head she nodded. "Then I'll see you tomorrow."

He frowned. She was running again. "Catherine, we should talk."

Her sharp blue eyes found his finally. "It seems we are incapable of doing that lately."

"I didn't come here with the intention of this happening."

"It doesn't change the fact that it did happen."

His beeper caused them both to sigh, he was really in demand tonight.

"I have to go but we'll talk." His eyes lingered on hers for a few seconds before he broke the contact and turned to leave.

Catherine watched as he walked out of her kitchen, listening as her front door opened and closed as he left. She knew they weren't going to talk. It was embarrassing enough that she couldn't seem to control her body around his; she didn't need him to point it out as well.


	5. Chapter 5

They'd fallen into the most unusual of patterns, a friends with benefits kind of relationship. One of them would have a difficult case and turn up at the others h0me, they'd fall into bed together, or against the wall, the floor and on more than one occasion the couch and have intense sex then leave. They never spoke about their encounters; Grissom had long given up trying to get her to talk and instead had settled into this strange new relationship. On a few occasions it had been a fight that had sparked the thing inside them that led to them having sex.

Such as the one this evening. Catherine had been pissed at him all evening after he had given her a case a rookie could do with their eyes closed. He'd known it would piss her off and secretly that was part of why he had assigned her to it. He was getting addicted to their intimate times together and he craved more. They'd only met twice in the past month and he was missing her. Missing her touch, her taste, the sound of her voice as he brought her pleasure. He was ashamed to admit that he had purposely set out to piss her off just so he could be with her again but it was true.

He knew as he entered his townhouse that it wouldn't be long before she turned up. And he was right. He'd only managed to lock up his gun in the safe when he heard the unmistakable sounds of her letting herself into his home, his private space. He made his way out of his bedroom as she dropped her bag onto the table near the door.

"Good morning, Cath."

Her eyes narrowed at him. "No actually, it isn't. What the hell, Gil?"

Feigning innocence he breezed past her and into his kitchen and poured himself a glass of cold water. Taking a long gulp he turned when he heard her following him into the small but adequate kitchen.

"You know that case was ridiculous. I've earned my stripes, why are you sending me out on rookie cases?" her eyes were burning with anger and if he was honest with himself it turned him on.

"Don't you think you're overreacting?"

That did it, she lost the tiny bit of control she had and slammed her hand down on the counter to her left, and making him jump from the loud slapping sound.

"Are you punishing me for something? Because I can't think of any other reason for you to send me to that shit show!" Grissom raised the glass to his lips to hide his smirk as she ranted. "I have seniority dammit." Her eyes raked over his face waiting for his to react or respond; when none came she threw her hands in the air. "Say something!"

Placing his hands on the counter he wiped his hands on his trousers to remove the moisture left behind from the cold glass and approached her. Her eyes followed his every move, trying to work out what was going on inside that head of his. When he reached her he took his hand in his and headed out of the kitchen pulling her along behind him.

"Where are you taking me?" He gave no response but his intentions quickly became clear when he approached his bedroom. "What the hell?"

Grissom turned to face her when she pulled her hand from his and crossed her arms. Her eyes still burning with anger and now annoyance.

"Isn't this what we do now?"

Her mouth dropped open slightly at his statement. She couldn't believe he had dared to make such assumptions and was about to voice her thoughts when realisation hit her, forcing her to close her mouth. He was right. She had been using him as a means to relax. As a way to forget about the horrors of their job. She had practically been whoring her body out to him. She was no stranger to no strings attached sex but she had never crossed that line with a colleague. Yet here she was, using her friend and colleague of many years for sex. But he didn't seem to be complaining. In fact if she looked back over the past couple of months he had been the one to initiate most of their encounters. Like when he had pinned her against the door and had his way with her right there.

He stepped towards her bringing her out of her own thoughts, her eyes snapped up to his face as she searched for the right thing to say. He took her small hand in his larger one once again and smiled softly. That smile always relaxed her.

"Gil I…..I didn't-"

"Shh, I know."

One of his hands reached up and he ran his fingers through her soft hair. She tilted her head slightly into his hand and her eyes closed. "Do you hate me?" Her voice was a quiet whisper, guarded against the response she wasn't sure she wanted to hear.

"I could never hate you, Catherine." His hand moved to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing her cheekbone softly. "Can we sit down and talk?"

Taking a deep breath she nodded and moved to perch on the edge of his sofa, her hands folded nervously in her lap. Thoughts of how she had made a royal mess of things running through her head as he took a seat in the armchair opposite her. They both sat in silence for a couple of minutes, the clock ticking away being the only sound in the room.

Catherine was the first to become uncomfortable with the quietness and shifted slightly on the sofa, a sure sign of her nervousness.

"Gil, I'm sorry. I've treated you appallingly lately."

Her eyes met his across the room.

"Catherine, we both know that what has been happening between us is more than sex. Even if you're too scared to admit it." His blue eyes skimmed over her face. "I don't know about you but for me we have been making love, not simply having sex."

Her eyes burned with unshed tears at his softly spoken words. She had felt it too; the deep connection they shared that reached further than any other relationship either of them had had before with any previous lovers. She knew he was her soulmate. A single tear made its way down her cheek as she nodded in agreement. Seeing her tear Gil rose from his chair and moved to sit beside her on the couch, his thumb softly brushed the tear away.

"No more running."

Licking her suddenly dry lips she looked into his eyes. "No more running."

He smiled hearing her repeat his words back to him. "Now we've gotten that cleared up, how about we head into my room and make up?"

The smile that broke out on her face warmed his heart. She followed him gladly to his bedroom, the door closing behind them with a soft click.


End file.
